


Dream helps with Sapnaps selfcare

by Me_Ki



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selfcare, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Ki/pseuds/Me_Ki
Summary: Sap has a hard dayDream helps set up stuff for a self-care day
Relationships: dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Dream helps with Sapnaps selfcare

Sapnap was on the way home from a rough day at work  
And to top it off  
It was raining  
He was driving as quick as he could without getting a speed ticket

He knew the already getting heavy rain would turn into a storm soon  
So he wanted to get home quick

He pulled up in the driveway

There he noticed it really was raining

Badly 

The trip walking from the car to the door is not a very short trip  
He would have to get wet

A frown sprong onto Sapnaps face as he gathered his stuff to make a run for it

He pulled the handle and kicked the door 

He got up quickly closed the door of the car  
And started running

He could feel his clothes getting lightly soaked 

Once he was at the door he didn't want to spend time looking for his keys  
So he just started knocking more like banging on his and Dreams front door 

And there appears  
A very tired Dream 

“What happened to you?! Your soaking” Dream said widening his eyes a small bit

“Wow Dream it’s almost like its not fucking storming outside” Sapnap replyed 

He climbed up the stairs to go take a shower

Dream followed

Both of them went to their room 

Sapnap grabbed some clothes and a towel 

Dream grabbed one of his hoodies and handed it to sap with a smile and a nod 

Sap happily grabbed the hoodie that was handed to him  
Dream placed a small kiss on his cheek  
And their Sap went off 

Dream knew Sap had a bad day so he decided to set some nice stuff up for him

Dream didn't really know how to cook but he tried to make some nice orange chicken and fried rice for some food  
As well as some popcorn for a movie 

Dream set it all up on the living room table in front of the tv  
He also grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets  
Sap got out from his shower  
Then changed, brushed his hair, etc

Then he made his way downstairs to the living room

He saw Dream arranging all the things to perfection  
With a smile on his face, he ran up behind him and hugged him 

“Woah talk about fan behavior,” Dream said sarcastically 

Sap just scoffed and rolled his eyes still hugging Dreams back

“Tch, But look what I did! I know you had a bad day so I did this all for you”  
Dream said turning around and kissing him 

They enjoyed the rest of the day together

**Author's Note:**

> haha, I was gonna do the rest of this but lost motivation! So here's this  
> Sorry for the lack of posts and not so much of amazing work!


End file.
